Electronic circuits, such as integrated circuits, are used in a variety of products, from automobiles to smart phones to personal computers. Designing and fabricating these circuit devices typically involves many steps, known as a “design flow.” The particular steps of a design flow often are dependent upon the type of integrated circuit being designed, its complexity, the design team, and the integrated circuit fabricator or foundry that will manufacture the circuit. Typically, software and hardware “tools” will verify a design at various stages of the design flow by running software simulators and/or hardware emulators/prototyping devices. The verification processes then are used to identify and correct errors in the design.
Several steps are common to most design flows. Typically, the specification for the new circuit initially is described at a very abstract level as a logical design. An example of this type of abstract description is a register transfer level (RTL) description of the circuit. With this type of description, the circuit is defined in terms of both the exchange of signals between hardware registers and the logical operations that are performed on those signals. A register transfer level design typically employs a Hardware Description Language (HDL) (sometimes also referred to as hardware design language or hardware definition language), such as the Very high speed integrated circuit Hardware Description Language (VHDL) or the Verilog language. The logic of the circuit is then analyzed, to confirm that the logic incorporated into the design will accurately perform the functions desired for the circuit. This analysis is sometimes referred to as “functional verification.”
Logic simulation is a tool used for functional verification. Designing hardware today involves writing a program in the hardware description language. A simulation may be performed by running that program on a computer. Such an electronic design simulator can determine what the various states of an electronic design would be when presented with some input stimulus. Simulators are commercially available such as the QUESTA family of simulators from Mentor Graphics Corporations of Wilsonville, Oreg.
Software-based simulation, however, may be too slow for large complex designs such as SoC (System-on-Chip) designs. The speed of execution of a simulator drops significantly as the design size increases due to cache misses and memory swapping. Emulation and prototyping significantly increase verification productivity by employing reconfigurable hardware modeling devices including emulators and prototyping devices. Field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs)-based emulators and prototyping devices rely on an actual silicon implementation and perform circuit verification generally in parallel as the circuit design will execute in a real device. By contrast, a simulator performs circuit verification by executing the hardware description code serially. The different styles of execution can lead to orders of magnitude differences in execution time. Examples of hardware emulators include the VELOCE family of emulators available from Mentor Graphics Corporation of Wilsonville, Oreg., the ZEBU family of emulators available from Synopsys, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif., and the PALLADIUM family of emulators available from Cadence Design Systems of San Jose, Calif.
While reconfigurable hardware modeling device-based emulation and prototyping are faster than simulation, further speeding up the verification process is still highly desirable. An emulator typically has a clock rate of several megahertz. The design clock of a circuit model often operates at a slower speed due to various limitations. One major limitation is the existence of long design paths in many circuit designs. It is advantages to increase the clock frequency of the circuit model by overcoming the challenge of long design paths.